An Unexpected Night to Cherish
by laxwriter
Summary: One-Shot Canon to season 6. Quinn never thought this night would happen and though she was happy it wasn't quite right, someone was missing.


**A/N: So I have been toying around with this idea for a while now and finally decided to write it, mostly because I have writer's block for my other stories and I though writing a quick one shot would get the creative juices flowing, here's to hoping it works. Though I loved idea I am not sure I wrote it to the best of my abilities, so please let me know what you think and if there is anything I can change to make it better. Doing happy one shots is rare for me so this was a challenge. Anyway hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Glee belongs to its creators and FOX.**

* * *

><p>Quite frankly she couldn't believe she was here, that this was really happening. The flashes of the hundreds of camera's, the screaming of her name, the red carpet underfoot, the line of microphones waiting to get a sound bite from her, these were things that happened to famous people: Julie Roberts, Leonardo di Capreo; not her, not Quinn Fabray of Lima, Ohio and yet here she stood amongst the stars of her childhood whom she revered. Growing up she'd always imaged that other than her wedding day it would be prom night that she'd be adorned in a stunning dress and jewels with all eyes on her, she was wrong though, because tonight the emerald green Carolina Herra with the plunging neck line and flowing skirt with a mini train and the Harry Winston diamond and emerald necklace and earring she wore had grabbed everyone's attention. Never had Quinn felt as beautiful as she did now. Everything was perfect about this night except for one very important thing; her mother not a tall handsome gentleman with mischievous brown eyes and a crooked smile accompanied her. Quinn tried not to think about it or complain to herself, she's grateful to have her mother here, on one of the most important nights of her industries year. She was content and happy that ten years of hard work, arguments, apologize, therapy, and mostly love and forgiveness produced a strong and beautiful relationship between herself and her mother. That Judy had become not only a mother to her but also a friend and confidant. She did not begrudge her mother this moment because her heart yearned another.<p>

"So Quinn how does it feel to be here tonight?" The reporter's voice pulled Quinn from her thoughts to the present, she smiled kindly at the man and met his eyes.

"Honestly, I have no words for how I am feeling. Tonight, its everything I dreamed for but never truly thought would happen. This whole experience has been extraordinary and mindboggling." It was true, when Quinn had accepted the part in the small indie film she never thought it would lead to tonight. She'd simply loved the script and connected with the character. She'd felt a need to portray the broken woman with the tough façade. Perhaps it was because she could empathize with the character, the necessity of hiding your true self even as you crumble from within. She'd only been in a few episodic dramas as a guest star and two other movies a supporting character, this had been her first lead, and she hadn't thought it would be her big break. The budget so low, all the actors new and young, the writer/director a mere two years out of school, success like this did not come often to labors of love as this film had been.

"I bet, this film came from nowhere, winning at Sundance and then exploding on the big screen a few months later. Have you had a chance to process it all yet?" He smiled at her, he was a handsome man, which was expected being an entertainment reporter.

Quinn laughed genuinely, "No, I still feel like I am going to wake up any minute now in my apartment and get ready for my shift at the restaurant."

"I don't think you'll be doing that ever again, you were phenomenal in the movie, I'm betting on you for the win."

Quinn shook her head smiling and place a hand on his shoulder, "Please go get your money back now, Tony, it's amazing to have been nominated, but there is no way I am winning, did you see Natalie Portman in 'Sideway' it was simply extraordinary."

"I believe she said the same about you." He countered. Quinn refrained from rolling her eyes, "Trust me Tony go get you money back." He laughed at that and then Quinn was pulled by her publicist to the next interview, one of many more to come.

Finally after to many interviews and hours being blinded by photographers Quinn made it inside the Beverly Hills Hilton and was escorted to the table that her director, producer, and cast mates her sat.

"Ken you look amazing." Quinn kissed her director on the cheek before she was wrapped into a gigantic hug. Quinn sighed contently, Ken had become so much more to her over the past year than he director, he'd become like the brother she never had. He was extremely protective of her, he was a good listener, and had been an amazing hanky more times than Quinn could count, especially when Jacob Ben Israel had sought out his fifteen minutes of fame and released an article about Quinn and her teen pregnancy. When the shit hit the fan Ken was on her doorstep fighting of paparazzi like a knight in shining arm. He supported her through the days and weeks that followed where nearly all her high school life had been aired to dry in the public eye. Luckily the public was empathetic when they found out she'd been kicked out of her home and spent the majority of her pregnancy bouncing between houses. They sympathized with her decision to give up the baby, and applauded the fact that Quinn remained a part of her daughter's life to this day. Quinn thanked God every day that JBI had been smart enough not release Beth's name or the fact that Shelby was her adoptive mother because the media blitz that would have accord if the press found out that Broadway star and legend in the making Rachel Berry's biological mother was Quinn Fabray's biological daughter's adoptive mother would have been insane.

"And you are beautiful Quinn. Now sit and have some wine before the camera's start rolling." Quinn shook her head at his antics and sat with her mom to the right. She greeted her cast mates, Jake Hillman, Gina Verrazano, and Anderson Williams before turning her attention to the crowd of celebrities filtering in. Quinn had always like people watching and this was like the Grand Prix of people watching.

Soon the show began and Ellen DeGeneres walked onto the stage, "Welcome Ladies and Gentleman and viewers at home to the 77th annual Golden Globes." The crowd cheered and show began. Quinn enjoyed herself laughing at Ellen's jokes, even the one poking fun at her, but also kept her eye out for the stagehands, besides being nominated she was supposed to present an award and though she knew it would come in the middle of the evening she was nervous she'd miss her cue to go back stage.

When best supporting actor in a movie came up and Anderson won Quinn nearly tackled him giving him a kiss on the cheek. Anderson truly deserved it, he'd done an amazing job as the alcoholic father of her character who desperately tried to turn his life around when his daughter's multiple personality disorder is finally diagnosed. It was long after that a man with headphones came up and issued her to backstage. There she met Michael Ealy whom she'd be presenting with. Quinn blushed a little; he was unfairly handsome with his piercing blue eyes. "I just want to say that I thought you did great in 'Talking with Thomas.' It was so compelling'.

"Thank you and you were so amazing as Kayliegh, I hope you win."

"Thanks." Then it was time to present, Quinn shut her eyes and took a deep breath before stepping out onto the stage, she knew everyone she cared about who could be watching the show right now would be and she wanted to do them proud.

When they reached the microphone Quinn turned slightly to Michael who was supposed to start their presentation of best costuming. "Now I was supposed to present Best Costume with the gorgeous Miss Fabray here, but at the last minute I was bumped, and instead asked to introduce our next presenter who gets the honor of standing next to this lovely lady." Quinn was shocked and I am sure her face showed it because she hadn't been told anything about a last minute change.

"I next presenter has come from overseas just to be here with us tonight. He somehow pulled a million strings and pulled this gig right from under me, though I admit I don't mind, because this man, as all the men and woman like him have laid their lives every day to protect our country, so please stand up and give a well-deserved round of applause for Staff Sergeant Noah Puckerman."

Her ears must have been deceiving her because Quinn was sure Michael had introduced Puck, but that was impossible, Puck was 6 months into a twelve month tour somewhere in the Middle East, she literally had not seen him besides the once a month Skype call in that entire 6 months, yet as Michael stepped aside Quinn's eyes landed on a handsome man with mischievous brown eyes and a crooked smiled. She was vaguely aware of the crowd's applause as Noah moved closer to her. He hand shot over her mouth, she could feel tears in her eyes. When he was about five feet from her, it finally clicked that this wasn't a dream that Noah was really hear and with his name escaping her lips she jumped into his arms. Those strong familiar safe arms swung her around a moment before placing her down. She knew she was crying, she knew that they were in front of the entire world right now, but she didn't care, tip toeing slightly she kissed him, and he her. It was so cliché but it was like coming home, with just that kiss she felt his love she'd been missing for 6 months. When the parted she stepped back she looked at him bewildered but happy, "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't think I'd miss your big day did you?" He cracked that smile and Quinn shook her head and in the corner of her eye she could see the who crowd still standing and clapping.

"Um…we're on camera." She whispered but it was obvious that everyone heard because a ripple of laughter went through the crowd as they sat.

"I know, now we have a job to do, so what I just read the parts that say Michael on that teleprompter?" He pointed in front of them and Quinn nodded.

"Cool. So we are her to present the amazing people who turn characters alive with clothing and accessories." Noah began.

"Without these artist the process of making a character come alive would only be partly finished, the clothes are the outward expression of who a character is, it relays their personalities, or the time period there from. A whole story can be told through clothing." Quinn linked her arm through Noah's and held tight.

"That's so true, Quinn because there is no way I'd believe you'd be a homeless girl with a metal disorder wearing that, doesn't she look great?" He asked the crowd who all started cheering. "Now here are your nominees: Aina Juba for 'Times Gone Bye', Lancelot Aggen for 'The Hidden Room', Becca Rowlands and Todd Mitchell for 'Ordinary People', Aisha Thomas and Philomena Norman for 'Nacy Drew'."

Quinn opened the envelope and smiled as she said, " The winner are Becca Rowlands and Todd Mitchell for 'Ordinary People'." After presenting Becca with her statue Quinn step away next to Puck and leaned into him, she still couldn't believe he was here. It didn't seem possible that he was able to convince his Commanding Officers to give him leave now. He'd told her last time they talked to that soonest he'd likely get leave was around 8 months. Quinn's heart had nearly broken when he'd told her because she really wanted him with her as she went through all this craziness, he always kept her calm and grounded, he lifted her up when this industry struck her down, he kept the darkness of depression a bay. She missed him so much, but she knew how much he loved his job, loved serving his country, loved honoring Finn's memory that she couldn't ask him to leave, even when he came up for reenlistment last year.

Becca and Todd had finished there speech and Quinn was about to follow them off when Noah moved towards the microphone. She tried to stop him but was too late, he was late he was already speaking. "I'm sorry for halting your award show but if you could bear with me a minute I think you'll see why I had to." Quinn moved closer to him, her heart racing because something told her that whatever Puck was about to do it would change her life forever. Then it happened he was genuflecting to one knee his hand was going into his pocket, a black velvet box came out, it opened and there on the white pillow was the most beautiful ring Quinn had ever seen. It wasn't too big nor small. In the center was beautiful pearl set up and then halfway down each side set in the band were alternating small diamonds, amethysts, and blue topaz. The meaning hit Quinn instantly, it was them, their family, the pearl was Beth, blue topaz Noah, and amethyst Quinn, and of course a couple diamonds because a girl loves her diamonds.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray you are the most extraordinary woman I have ever known, you are unbelievably strong and resilient, you're brave and compassionate, caring and kind, stubborn and infuriating at times, and insanely intelligent and talented, and most importantly you are loyal and loving. We've been through so much together, more than most would go through in a life time. I wish I could say that I wish we'd gotten together sooner, been a real couple in high school, but we both know that it would have never worked back then that we both had to much healing and growing to do, but here we are ten years later from when our lives collided and I have to say that I love you more now than I ever have before and I know that every day from this day forth I will love you even more, that my love grows as we do. You are my best friend, my confidant, and now I ask that you become my wife, so will you Lucy Quinn Fabray do me the honor of becoming my wife and marry me?" Later Quinn would berate him for proposing to he so publicly but in this moment all she could do was laugh and yes and then kiss him for all her worth. She wiped her tears away as he slid he engagement ring on her finger. Everything was so perfect. Once the ring was on and he gave her a quick kiss did it register that they were still stood in front all of her colleges and giants of the entertainment industry; that the country, no whole world was watching. Noah leaned to the microphone and smirk, "See told you it was important." Then he led her off the stage where she threw herself into his arms. For the rest of the night she received congratulations and when she lost the Golden Globe for Best Actress later that night she would care because Noah was at her side, he was finally there to celebrate in her accomplishments and that night was the beginning of a new journey for them, a new life together and that was worth more than any award she could get for acting. Of course it didn't hurt that later she'd win the Oscar for Best Actress.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


End file.
